A conventional cooling system for a high sensible process heat load removes heat from the working space through convective heat transfer through the air. The air carries the heat from the process heat load to the heat exchanger (evaporator) where heat energy is transferred into a volatile refrigerant that in turn absorbs the heat energy though a two phase process that involves a change from a sub-cooled liquid state to a super-heated vapor state. While in this gaseous state a compressor increases both the temperature and pressure of the gas so as to create the higher temperatures needed to create the differential between the gas temperature and that of the heat removal medium (air, water, glycol, or other) that is required to transfer heat to the ambient environment. Since this heat transfer is dependent on the mass flow rate of the of the heat transfer medium (as well as the specific heat capacity at constant pressure and the temperature differential) a liquid with its higher specific mass may be needed to remove heat in situations where the existing heat flux exceeds the capability of air alone to remove the heat energy. In process cooling spaces where this higher heat flux occurs and 100% liquid cooling is not practical, a device and/or system that can simultaneously provide both cooling fluids, air and water, is needed.
There accordingly remains a need for devices, systems, and methods that provide improved cooling other than solely liquid cooling.